This invention pertains to the examination of objects and, more particularly, to the determination of spatial information regarding the surface points of such objects.
Heretofore, a variety of techniques have been developed for determining the spatial position of points on the surface of an object. One rather old technique is to apply substantially planar diverging radiant energy beams to the object and to monitor or record the confrontations of these beams with the object surface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for determining spatial information related to the surface points of an object.